


Let's Make a Splash in the Headlines

by reighchama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exploration, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merpeople, Mersharks, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Ocean AU, SeasonofAnime2020, Sex, Sharks, SofA2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/pseuds/reighchama
Summary: A Haikyuu!! version of the little mermaid.. but shark people.. and an only slight very small resemblance to the LM. Starring Oikawa and his Iwa-Chan
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Let's Make a Splash in the Headlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom Ice (riverdaze)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/gifts).



> So; I had too much fun learning about sharks and shark behaviour for this fic. Haha, sorry not sorry!
> 
> This was my first time being a pinch hitter! I hope you like this fic!

Let's Make a Splash in the Headlines

🦈🦈

~~~~~

Oikawa smirked as he saw the orange, white, and blue sea urchin fly through the rapids. His little black mershark, Kageyama, had read the current perfectly, and had set up the bright orange sandbar shark, Hinata, accurately so that he could catapult it into the other team's area. Knowing the ability of both mersharks, he knew that this would be the winning hit. 

The other team had no chance. Currents were created and riptides dodged, but that little sea urchin would touch down in the other team's area in spite of their attempts to return it. 

Oikawa’s secondary dorsal fin was quivering with repressed mirth. He was just so pleased! He smiled coyly to the catshark hovering beside him. 

“Told ya my protégé would beat yours. The black shark is much fiercer than the yellow spotted catshark. Both in the domesticated world and the evolved work of mershark / merpeople!”

“Humph.Yeah, yeah—if I was still on the team we would have won! And don’t make fun of Kenma. Catsharks are still ferocious Urchin Players,” Kuroo’s side fins fluttered in agitation. 

Oikawa knew that he had effectively hit his nerves. 

“Stop being so lame, Oikawa. You won, okay? Don’t be a lame winner.” 

Kuroo turned his attention back to the playing field. The teams had lined up and were gliding through the water to shake hands. All of the players were taking the time to point their dorsal fins and show off their tails for the people watching. Huffing at their display, Kuroo turned back to Oikawa, who had started speaking again. 

“I, the great white mershark, Oikawa, would never be lame.” 

He turned sharply in the water, flipping his tail with organic fluidity. He was somewhat disappointed when Kuroo didn’t even so much as sway in the current he created. A few of the ladies' hair got caught in the bubble stream instead, and began swaying in the current; the bubbles getting stuck on their coral hair decorations. 

Oikawa flashed them a charming smile, showing off his gleaming white hide, turning his tail into the light for the best pearlescent sheen.

“Ouch!” Oikawa rubbed the dorsal fin as Iwaizumi flicked him really really hard. 

“Stop showing off. Just get what you bargained for and let's go. I’ve got things to do.'' 

Oikawa turned his head toward Iwaizumi with a pout, but the spiker purposely scowled at the floor in a bid to ignore him. 

He took a moment to appreciate the tigershark in front of him. His kaleidoscope of grey scales gleamed, interposed with the stripes of burnt orange along his sides and speckled across his fins. It complimented his hips and elongated his tail. 

Internally, he shook his head. The human men that the sirens used to wax poetic about were nothing compared to the beauty that was his Iwa-chan. 

Coughing to get his head back into the current conversation, he swam closer to Kuroo, who had drifted closer to the field to stare at a certain yellow and black spotted mershark. 

Throwing his arm around the taller mershark's shoulders, he jubilantly asked: “Kuroooo! What did we bargain for again? And don’t even try to cheat me out of it—I know your magic won’t let you lie about an official bargain!” His brown eyes lit up when the black and red catshark groaned in exasperation. 

“Next time, you dumb shrimp, try to remember! I don’t care how much kelp spirits you drank that night. Try to remember something this important!”

Finally looking away from the spectacle below them, he turned towards Okiawa and gazed at him with piercing hazel eyes.

“The bargain you won from me and my magic is that I now owe you a wish.” Before Okiawa could even open his mouth, Kuroo plunged forward with his clarifying statement. “I can’t make anyone fall in love with you, can’t kill anyone, and can't raise anyone from the dead. Oh, and almost every spell I can cast only lasts for 24 hours.” 

His face was smirking, but his voice was so deadpan. Oikawa would have laughed at him if he wasn’t so excited! A wish! Yes! That is what he had bargained for. 

“For Posideans’s sake Oikawa, how much Kelp Spirits did you drink, if you don’t even remember the terms of the bet?!” 

“Iwa-chan, don't be like that! You know exactly how much I had. You had to swim me back to my estate that night!” Iwaizumi’s face turned red at that. He did indeed remember that night. He had stayed over, and Oikawa’s hands had been very warm against his scales. His fins quivered just a bit in remembering. 

“Ah. Yes, so I do. I should not be surprised. Bokuto was trying to out drink Ushijima and you were trying -mmph-” 

“Yes, yes, that's enough. No need to get into more details— _ ouch _ ...” Oikawa snatched back his hand as Iwaizumi nipped his fingers with his razor sharp teeth.

“Kuroo, could you meet me at my place tonight, so we can go over the deal? I’ll serve that plankton soup you like so much.” 

“Sure, I’ll meet you at your estate in your purple lagoon?”

“Awesome! See you then!” 

Oikawa started to drag Iwaizumi away. “What should I wish for? 24 hours is both so long and so short! It’s odd that he used hours like the humans do, and not moon cycles though… hmmm.” 

“I wonder if he likes humans as much as you do Iwa-chan!”

“I’m not a sharklet anymore Tooru. Stop calling me that! “

“But Iwaaaa-chaaannn, we’ve known each other for the past 240 lunar cycles!” He looked over at him slyly. “That’s almost 20 human years.” 

Iwazaumi looked shocked that Oikawa still remembered the algorithm he had created as a pup to deduce the conversion of human to oceanic time. 

“Y-you remember?” 

Oikawa puffed his chest out and threw his arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Of course I remember, Iwa-Chan! I remember all your passions! I remember when you were obsessed with shrimp and tried being a vegetarian—I suffered through too many kelp dinners Iwa-chan. I remember when the sirens taught us—”

Oikawa quickly found a frantic hand covering his mouth. With enough swatting, Iwaizumi finally removed his hand.

So, with a flourish, he finished his statement, “You’re my favourite mershark, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa watched as the barred parts of Iwa’s outfit became rosy and the colour slowly crept up his favourite mershark's body.

“Aww you're blushing Iwa-chan~ I think the pink really brings out your—”

Oikawa gave a startled yelp as he was tail slapped. He chose not to comment on Iwa-chan's blushing dorsal fins as he watched him swim away. 

“Iwaaa-chaaannn, come baaacckkk!” Oikawa swam after him, grabbing hold of his tail and forcing Iwaizumi to drag him through the water towards his palace. 

~~~~

Okiawa laid draped across a white stone carved to fit a mershark's tail and curved nicely for their humanoid torso to settle in quite comfortably. He helped himself to the drink he had set on the table in preparation for Kuroo’s visit. Sighing, he swished the spirits in his cup, round and round as he watched the bright fish swim through the darkened purple lagoon.

“That darn mercatshark better not be late,” he mumbled under his breath as he repositioned his fins to better see the doorway from his sitting place.

He knew that he was going to use this token as a gift for Iwaizumi.Their courtship had been going for a very long time, with no formal way (yet) for them to become official mates unless they could bear children (which neither of them could). He cursed their archaic laws, and added that as another tally towards a career in politics.

He shook his head slightly. This was a gift for his Iwa-chan. He was heavily contemplating a night together for the two of them to experience mating as humans. The tales the sirens used to share with them still makes his anal fins flutter and his dorsal fins turn pink.

_ Lost in his memories, a purple haired siren with a matching tail was leaning over a beached ship, chatting with Iwaizumi as Okiawa circled around them. _

_ She had covered her face with as if sharing a deep secret: _

_ ‘The human men, they know just how to cup our breasts.Their hot mouths are wet and warm sucking on our nipples, then lower upon our scales. They pierce us both with tongues and their human claspers.’ _

_ The memory shifted, the same purple siren, but a different ship in another part of the ocean. It had taken them 5 day of travelling to find the sirens this time, to hear their tales of the humans. _

_ This time they were all in the water, but she hung half suspended by rope that was cascading down the ship, as if in a swing in the water. She started her tale after ruffling their hair: _

_ ‘Did you know that above the water, in some places on the dry land, they let males mate with each other? They mate both for love and for procreation, but you do not need to conceive to be bond mates. Humans mate whenever they want, the moon waning and ebbing having no effect on their ability to procreate…” – Another siren with short spiky pink hair scoffed! _

_ \--‘No effect! It’s like they're always on! They never want to stop!The last human I had went for 4 days straight before my song brought his ship beneath the water to join us.’ _

Okiawa took a few deep breaths, remembering this brings back memories of him and Iwa-chan hiding in different caverns, exploring each other as humans would. Trying to calm his quivering anal fins, he gulped the rest of his drink before reaching over and pouring himself another.

Oikawa sat up straighter. He was so lost in thought as to what he thought Iwa would look like as a human that he completely lost focus on watching the entry. But imagine! Imagine his Iwa as a human? He would probably be taller than him—he is longer now, his fins and torso broader. Would he have hair on his legs? The sirens often debated over the merits of a “burly man” or a “feminine man”. 

A few of the concepts would be the same, humans have the same upper body so the touching and feelings there, would still be the same.

Apparently their claspers are highly sensitive—ah no, they call it a penis, and can cause great pleasure. Male humans have different parts, but there is still insertion. And it can be pleasurable for both parties, not like what the females have to go through. It is very much mating for children—but humans, they mate for pleasure too!

“I want my Iwa-chan to feel that pleasure,” Oikawa pledged to himself as he started on his third drink while waiting for Kuroo to arrive. 

“You better not drink all of that you albino shark! You promised me good spirits and good soup.”

“The great Oikawa never breaks his promises, I have an entire bottle from bottom dwelling caverns—only the most exotic specimens used! And your favourite soup too!” 

With that he reached over and took the top off a roasting pan showing him two bowls of a deep green soup with a crust of crisped kelp and coral for the sides.

They both ate quickly and quietly, with the occasional slight groan of enjoying food. They were both too respectable to talk shop over food. That was uncouth, one does not mix business and food together.

Having watched Kuroo lick the inside of his bowl with a dainty tongue for the last five minutes, Oikawa was about ready to burst. He just wanted to get to business. 

With a huge smirk, the mercatchark finally put the bowl down and settled into the carved boulder chair, crossed his arms, and cocked an eyebrow: “Do you know what you wish for Toru Oikawa?''

“I do! I wish for the ability for myself and Iwaizumi to become two male humans,” he kept from wringing his hands, but only just because he was nervous! Magic users could twist words to have different meanings—but he thought he was being specific enough.

“Hmm. Yes. Okay I can do that—however the time limit of 24hrs will be halved to 12 hours as it will be affecting two merpeople instead of just one.”

“Yes! That sounds ideal!”

“Hmph. Fine then give me a moment and take a few flicks back. I’ll need space.”

Okiawa flicked his tail a few times, now at one of the corners of the Lagoon as he watched Kuroo reach into a black and red bag probably made from Kraken skin—he pulled out many different vials and ingredients. Suddenly he was glad he was not closer—he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what the circular objects were.

Kuroo began changing, his already spiky hair shot straight up he began to move his hands through the air as if he were holding an orb. They swayed, right, left up and down in different patterns, his hands rotating which were on top or on the sides. Bubbles began to shoot forth from the mixture he created straight into his hands forming a bubble.

He chanted louder and as he did so, the ball between his hands began to grow and brighten with the masses of colourful bubbles streaming into his hands, through his fingers in and around his body. The purple lagoon suddenly had rivelts of water rushing towards him, breaking off into tiny dark tendrils and joining the bubbles in the now pulsating glowing white ball held in place by his hands, now tinged red.

Finally with a clap of his hands the lights, bubbles, and tendrils of water disappeared, leaving a small object between his hands.

“Come over and grab your token, Oikawa.” 

He flicked his tail so fast he could feel the undertows he created trying to drag him back.

The last foot or so he slowed, eyes already on the prize. It looked to be a rose murex conch shell, the canal split into two. The peachy hues of the conch seemed to glow between the magician’s clawed fingers.

He reached out with shaking hands, snatching it quickly and clutching it tightly to his chest. He slowly brought it out, held it in front of his eyes.

“Bring the token to your ear.”

Oikawa did as he was told as he brought it to his ear, his face burned bright red, instead of the crashing waves he heard moaning, and he knew exactly who it was he could hear.

“Break the token while holding hands with Iwaizumi. There is literally no one else you would share a wish with. It’ll last for exactly 12 hours. No more no less.”

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you! He—I’m going to love it!”

“Don’t forget to tell someone you’ll be missing, or your old team will send a search party out for you!”

“Yes, yes! Thanks! Enjoy the rest of the bottle, you know the way out! Bye!” 

He surged forward and down the sloping exit to the side of the lagoon, his mind a whirlwind of possibilities and excitement. 

~~~~

Oikawa made a quick stop to his rooms to grab some supplies he thought they would need; some food, air covered blankets in a sealed tarp, oils. and the few human trinkets that Bokuto managed to find for him—a broken ‘cellphone’, a ‘tank top’ and delicate ‘porcelain’ figurine that was apparently a ‘monkey’.

Then he cut through the water with an organic fluidity that allowed him to reach his Iwa-Chan in record time.

He cut through a few caverns and reached his smaller estate on the edges of town. He swam up to his window and knocked their childhood code rapidly. Three quick knocks, two short knocks, two knuckle taps, pause,then repeated two more times.

Although the window opened well before he could complete even the second series, he was quickly pulled into the window, letting himself fall upon the strong chest, pausing for a moment.

“Ugh Oikawa—”

“I love it when you play hard to get Iwaizumi—ouch, ouch... stop hitting me I brought you presents!”

He rifled through the duffel he had brought with him, and started thrusting the presents one after another at him. “Open them, open them! I got them from Bokuto, who got them from—”

“Akaashi—I didn’t get chosen for this exploratory mission. I was still on the contract I just finished. Apparently this was from what humans called souvenir shops—”

Oikawa watched his best friend glow as he scrutinized the gifts he had handed over.

“That’s not even the best—Iwa-chan... Iwazumi, I got the token from Kuroo.”

He pulled out the drawstring bag that he had around his neck from under his shirt. He took out the rose coloured conch, and the lights flickered once before turning back on, though slightly dimmer than initially. The conch glowed brightly in the now darkened room.

“Iwa-chan... I know I don’t always show how much I care or listen, I know I may not be as attentive to you as you are too me, but I got this to share with you, to show you that despite all that, I do listen to you, and care about your work and hobbies.”

“Toru… I know what we have is ours, I don’t need anything—”

He couldn’t help himself, he just blurted out: “This token will make us human for 12 hours. We have to break it while holding hands—so let's break it and—”

He fumbled with the conch and reached out to the beautiful mershark beside him, then he pulled back.

Oikawa’s stomach dropped to the floor, he took a stumbling swish back, he... he doesn’t want to? He—but—what did he do wrong—?

“- _ru_ \-  _ Toru - TORU _ !”

Finally he looked up into Iwaizumis worried face.

“Toru, I'm not rejecting you—it's just if we break it here, we won't be able to breathe, humans need air. But I know a good place to go—a cavern we just finished excavating. Come on, let's go!”

Oikawa let him pull himself up on still shaky fins. He was trying to covertly wipe away the tears that were still threatening to fall down his face.

“Come on, you white king, your chariot awaits.”

Oikawa flipped his tail and wrapped his arms around his old team mates’ neck, pressing close against his back. He giggled as he felt the muscles in Iwaizumi’s back ripple beneath his chest, and his tail bump up against his. He made sure his duffle was secured before saying; “Forward flounder, adventure awaits us!”

“Fuck off, Toru.” 

Despite that, he did jump from his window to ride the current down to the main ground, where he then started the trail to where they needed to go.

Eventually Toru did slip off his back, and instead grabbed his hand as they swam off to the caverns on top of the east side of town.

He looked around as they went, comfortable with their silence, enjoying the darkness that was littered with the different life that glowed in the evenings, causing a twinkling similar to the lights above the waters.

~~~~

Finally, they made it to the topmost part of the caverns. Iwaizumi took him back onto his back as they slipped through stone walls, down carved paths and man made slides, before he stopped at a crack in the wall. The mareel had been removed from the containers lining the wall, so there was no natural light for them to follow.

“It’s alright, I know the way.” He pressed his face closer as they went through the darkened path.

He didn’t know how long he clung to Iwaizumi’s strong back, swimming through the tight and turning tunnels. Eventually he took out the token again, lighting the way as they continued down the recently abandoned tracks.

They pushed forth from an edge, swimming up a cavern toward the surface. He looked around and saw the waters edge, sandy banks at the edge of the cavern, and a hole in the ceiling where they can see the stars and moons above the waters.

“This is beautiful Iwa-chan, almost exactly how I pictured the Siren’s tale.”

“Only almost?”

Oikawa splashed him playfully. “Yeah, we’re missing the humans! Come on!” 

He swam closer to him, pulling him close, their bodies and tails moving as one, hands held tightly together as they each took hold of one of the canals of the conch, and pulled the token apart, breaking it together.

There was a blinding rose gold light, and his entire lower half went numb. He frantically used his arms to keep himself afloat, but it was becoming harder and harder as his lower half became heavier and heavier.

Eventually he felt himself being tugged to the surface and toward the sandy beach. He was pushed to shore and Iwaizumi draped himself across him. Both of them were panting heavily, bodies already intertwined, but not in the sexy way Oikawa was hoping for. Instead, it was all elbows and —uh knees? Awkward long limbs that still were not cooperating very well, and—

He felt a large hand cup his cheek and he looked up into the olive green eyes of his favourite person. He felt cool chapped lips press against his, and he let out a small moan at the contact.

Eventually they parted, flopping onto their backs respectively.

“Iwa—Hajime, it’s true there is only one clasper—er penis! But it's not doing too much right now,” Oikawa peered between his legs at the flaccid penis just laying limp in his hands.

“My hands are COLD—Iwa-chan, warm me up - mmpphh...” Iwa had rolled himself, shoulders first on top of Oikawa and then just laid there.

“This is not what I meant—I can’t breathe, sheesh, you’re so heavy! And OUCH! That’s a leg hitting a leg or a rock—I always thought sand was supposed to be soft and alluring, but so far it's kinda soft, but mostly wet and sticking to places like—” 

He stopped and pushed himself up into a sitting position, forcing Hajime to straddle his legs.

“My ass! I have an ass—Iwaizumi so do you!” 

He ran his hands down the strong back that he had laid across for most of the journey, and trailed his fingers further down until each hand held a globe in it.

“So smooth and firm. I think your ass Is my favourite thing! I could squeeze this all day—and OH! What is poking me in the chest?” 

He looked down and there was a rapidly hardening penis twitching softly against his chest.

“Iwa-chan, you’re holding out on me, how do you do that—I want—ooh! Aahh” 

He managed to move his legs, and they pushed him back so that he could see what was happening. Iwaizumi had knelt down and had Oikawa’s penis in his hand, which was moving slightly up and down over his own, hardening length.

“I think the Sirens said that you’re supposed to moisten in and move it in long—f-f-firm STROKES! Ahh!”

Iwaizumi did as instructed, and Oikawa threw his head and body back, arching into the sand.

“I oh—not—not too fast I want to touch you too!”

“Not yet.” 

Oikawa found himself with his hands held tightly above his head as Iwaizumi pressed kissed onto Oikawa’s grinning mouth. His searching tongue swiped across his lips, which he opened, moaning as their tongues started to twirl together.

The heat of his Iwa-chan pressed against him, his groin pressed against his own, thrusting slightly, he could feel the blood rush there and begin to harden.

“Ooh, hngh, ahh!” He moaned scattered breathes “That feels fantastic.” 

Oikawa took one hand out from Hajime’s grip and cupped his lover's face, then ran the hand through the already spiky hair, causing more of a disarray before he kissed him with the kind of energy he has only dreamed about.

Iwaizumi soon started his favourite thing to do—to bite. “Ahh, you just keep those teeth away from my cl-clas—my penis. I don’t think that will feel very—hhnng...” a harsh quick nip on his jaw stopped his rambling, as he continued to to bite lick and suck his way down Oikawa’s neck and chest. stopping quickly to nip at one nipple as he played with the other.

He arched his back off the sand, groaning initially because of the bite on his left nipple, but soon gasped as his crotch rubbed firmly against Iwaizumi. He could not help it; he tried to plant his feet and thrust up into him to get as much friction as he could.

He could feel his stomach start to tighten, and he couldn’t help but surge forward and bite deeply into Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he spurted his human seed between them.

He felt a mirrored bite on his own shoulder, and a shudder ran through his lover as he felt his warm fluids cover his stomach in return.

They both lay there, gasping.

“That—that was amazing, and we haven’t even tried penetrative sex yet—the next 12 hours are going to be out of this world!”

“Mmh, I agree...” Hajime propped himself up as he looked Toru over. “You know, you look so much better when I mark you up.” He leaned down and sucked hard and nipped at Toru’s inner groin.

“Ah!” He jerked his body and he felt his penis twitch, but it still lay flaccid. He lay there panting, splayed out across the ground, his wet brown hair not quiet in his eyes. He started to run his hand down his own chest, playing with each love bite that had been lovingly placed there.

“Ah, fuck Toru, you know I love it when you play with my marks.” 

He got up and pulled Toru up, and they rifled through the duffle bag, starting to lay out the blankets, the food, and the oils.

They lay back down on the moderately more comfortable blankets. Then Oikawa pushed his lover down and straddled him. He then shimmied down and opened his mouth wide. He was grinning around the cock as it began to thicken and lengthen in his mouth. He brought a hand to the base and another to the balls, and he rolled them around in his hands, getting used to the texture and little bit of hair there.

“Ahh hnng, that feels good. Suck harder if you can!” 

And so he did. He learned quickly that he did  _ not _ like gagging, so he only went as far as he could, but he hollowed his lips and ran his tongue around the head of the penis in his mouth. 

He finally let go with a pop. “Ah my jaw is sore Iwa-“

“Haah,” he let out a faint gasp as he was pulled forward by his biceps. They kissed desperately for a while before he heard the pop of a lid.

The oils!

He was correct, and soon enough he felt a slick finger probe at his anus. This is where the Sirens said men have sex with men, as apparently there is a special spot that can bring them great pleasure.

He lifted himself up and bracketed his arms around Iwaizumi’s head. He pushed back gently against the finger that was inside him. It felt weird, but not painful.

“More oil, and put it ano-THER ONE, aah!” He moaned as another slick finger entered him. They began thrusting in and out, scissoring within him, stretching him. He could feel a bit of discomfort now, but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to know what it would feel like to mate properly with his favourite merperson.

He jerked forward and away from the thrusting fingers when suddenly he felt an immense amount of pleasure. 

“Do that again, Hajime!” 

“Then don’t move away from me!”

Oikawa was panting hard and nibbling at the neck bared to him, and he felt those fingers (two more added this time) hit that treasure spot inside of him, again and again.

“Aah ahh, okay, okay! I want to you to mount me, bite me hard, and mate me, Hajime. Please, please, I need this!”

Oikawa made a noise of discontent when Iwa pulled out of him, but it was short lived as he was placed once more on his back . One leg was lifted over his lover’s shoulder, and the other one was pushed up to his chest and out to the side. 

He held his breath as he felt the blunt edge of his cock press against his hole.

He felt a hand go through his sweat soaked hair. “Relax, relax breathe in, now out—good, again, now breathe in, and out...”

This time he pushed in on the exhale, going through the initial resistance easily and slowly pushing in until his balls touched his lover’s groin.

He thrust in and out a few times experimentally, and they both stopped their movements to moan, gasp, and grasp at each other. They met in a filthy kiss as Hajime began to thrust deeper and more steadily into him, trying to aim for the same spot as before. Another hand went between their bodies and grabbed his penis, jerking it lazily as they moved together. Brown eyes gazing into green eyes, both lost in a haze of lust and love.

Iwaizumi began to nip and nibble across Toru’s lips, jaws, and neck, biting and sucking alternatively, giving him a necklace across his collarbones of bite marks and hickeys.

Toru gave small, desperate little thrusts wanting more, harder. 

“Ah, harder Hajime! Use the muscles I know you have. I want to be so sore that I’ll feel this wonderful burn even once the magic runs out.”

“Your wish is my command, your majesty, just a position change first.”

He slipped out quickly and Toru moved to his hands and knees with silent urging from his lover. He felt oil on his back and his thighs, and he quivered in excitement.

Iwaizumi went in, and he went in hard. Toru yelped loudly and let out a long low moan as his body rocked. The only sounds after that was the hard panting of the two of them and the sound of skin slapping on skin.

This time the build up was slower. He felt a flush bloom across his skin, a tightening in his balls. The curling of heat in his stomach and groin were a much more slow build, but he managed a quick: “I’m cumming, ahhh!” before he came, spilling himself onto the blankets beneath them. 

The man behind him became frantic and erratic with his thrusts before stilling, filling him with his seed.

“I love you Toru Oikawa”

Okiawa turned them both so they were laying face to face, legs tangled, bodies close. “I love you too my Iwa-chan, I love you to the trench and back Hajime Iwaizumi”.

They spent the full 12 hours occasionally napping and snacking; but mostly exploring each other's bodies, bringing pleasure and showing their love and appreciation for each other. 


End file.
